Kessie
Kessie is a main character from the Winnie the Pooh franchise. She is a bluebird who was first introduced in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and was a main character in The Book of Pooh. Her voices were by Laura Mooney, Stephanie D'Abruzzo and Amanda Maddock. Background Kessie is a female bluebird that was introduced in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. She was initially presented as an adorable and pretty young chick who had been lost in a snowstorm. She is taken in and raised by Rabbit. Her next appearances show her to have aged and become fairly independent and more beautiful. She is shown to be fairly intelligent, outsmarting some would-be kidnappers. Appearances The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Kessie's first appearance was as a chick in the episode "Find Her, Keep Her". She is discovered in a snowstorm by Rabbit, who was tending to his carrots. Rabbit chooses to take Kessie in and raise her. Kessie quickly comes to like Rabbit and refers to him as "Rabbie" After Kessie floats up into the sky after being trapped in a soap bubble, Rabbit has her promise not to go so high. Later on, Rabbit teaches her how to garden, and Kessie choose to give her first carrot to him as a gift. Eventually, Kessie wishes to learn to fly so that she can go south for the winter. Rabbit refuses to allow her though, as he is afraid of losing her. Pooh, and Tigger decide to help Kessie learn, and make a large slingshot out of a rubber band. When Rabbit comes to reprimand Kessie, he is caught in the rubber band and sent flying of a cliff. Kessie is able to rescue Rabbit by flying after him. That night, Kessie asks Rabbit to read her one last bedtime story before she flies south. Rabbit refuses, saying that Kessie no longer needs him, leaving Kessie saddened. The next morning, Kessie is being instructed by Owl on how to fly south. Rabbit does not appear at first and so Kessie prepared to leave. As soon as she does, Rabbit appears, revealing that he had been searching for her carrot. Much to his surprise, Kessie returns to say goodbye. Kessie's other main appearance in the seriesis in the episode "A Bird in the Hand". She comes back from the south for a visit, having grown up in the time since her last appearance. However, Rabbit has problems realizing that Kessie has grown up and tries to treat her like a baby. Eventually, Kessie decides to prove she is grown up by trying to live on her own. However, she is taken as a hostage by Stan and Heff, who try to ransom her for honey. When Rabbit and the others try to rescue her, they are held for ransom as well. Kessie is able to save the group by making Stan and Heff take care of them the same way Rabbit took care of her. When Stan and Heff fall into a puddle of honey, the group is able to make their escape. Rabbit comes to realize how much Kessie is like him. He agrees that Kessie is too grown up for him to be her "Rabbie" but offers to be her friend Rabbit. ]] Welcome to Pooh Corner & The Book of Pooh Kessie appears as one of the main characters, and is portrayed by a puppet. She has several episodes revolve around her. Kessie seasons of giving.jpg|Kessie in Seasons of Giving Kessie - New Adventures.jpg|Baby Kessie Kessie-209026.jpg 45image.jpg|Adult Kessie Book of Pooh - Owl and Kessie.jpg|Kessie with Owl Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Birds